The Walking Dead Season Two: All That Remains
by dxsibbackup
Summary: Clementine is a young girl who is forced to survive in this impending apocalypse. This story captivates lots of gruesome moments. I will try to continue more every week or so. No swearing but strong violence. Dont forget to leave a review!
1. Old Friends

**Chapter 1: Old Friends**

**It was horrible world that a little girl was living in. Zombies or Walkers or what everyone calls them have hit the corner and gave everyone hell, by eating humans. They can smell you, they are just new enemies with fear. This little girl, Clementine, has experienced it all. A young girl with a special cap her father gave her meant a lot to her. She was looking up in the sky and wondering when things will be going back to normal. The Group ended up at the Gils Pit stop.**

'**We are not doing that' Christha said.**

'**Why not?' Omid asked her.**

**Christha is a women who is now heavily pregnant and Omid, her boyfriend, is a humorous and fired up man who's ready to be a dad.**

'**Omid you can't be serious'**

'**Is this about little Omid'**

'**We are not calling our baby Omid'**

'**Omid junior?'**

'**No!' she said quick as she knew he would said that.**

**The group started walking up to the Gil Pit Stop toilets stalls.**

'**What if it's a girl?' Clementine asked them.**

'**Then we name her Christha' Omid suggested.**

'**But I'm Christha that's just confusing'**

'**Than we can call her Genevine I don't care' Omid said.**

'**How could you not care, you're not taking this serious' Christha said.**

**The group stopped at the front of the toilets stalls.**

'**I take everything seriously especially for little Omid's future' he said.**

**'Remember that time in Barstow' Christha reminded him.**

**'Vegas weekend'**

**Christha entered the Men's toilet.**

**'Alright why don't you get yourself cleaned up in the ladies room Clementine?'**

**'I hope the sink works in there' she said.**

**'I wouldn't count on it, keep safe and make sure you keep track of your things we will be right next door'**

**Omid left and followed Christha. Clementine enters the ladies toilet stall. She gets her gun out and checks if there is anything inside. There was nothing from her view for now. She opens all the doors but not zombie was yet to be seen. When she was done, she puts her backpack on the top of the sink. She looks at herself in the mirror, she had dirt on her face. So she got out a chips packet from her backpack and water. She put the water on the packet and wiped herself and she was clean.**

**'Better!'**

**She takes out her gun and puts it on top of the sink but she accidently bumps water bottle and left it rolling into a toilet stall.**

**'Oh shoot'**

**She opens the bathroom stall door, she picks up water bottle. But suddenly the entrance door started to open. Clementine closes the door silently. She notices the person taking her gun, now the person was trying to check if anyone is inside the toilets. Finally they open the door and wave the gun at Clementine. The person was assumed to be late teens to early 20s.**

**'Get out of there, I see you' she said.**

**Clementine's heart started to pump really quickly, she was scared of woman.**

**'I said get out of here'**

**The lady's name was Michelle, she has short dreadlocks and was an African-American woman. Clementine moves to the sink and Michelle continues waving her gun at her. She was looking in Clementine's backpack of what she had. 'What else you got?'**

**'That's it!' Clementine replied back.**

**'Give me your hat'**

**'No'**

**'Where did you get it?'**

**'My dad gave it to me'**

**'Hmm' Michelle continues to search Clementine's backpack.**

**Omid comes in and opens the door. Michelle did'nt notice him, Clementine looked at him and Omid got closer to Michelle.**

**'Junk Junk Junk look at all this junk, crap crap and more crap, why do you got nothing good. You're just a little fish, you gonna cry little fish' Michelle teasing Clementine.**

**Michelle takes out a photo of Lee Everett. Lee was a man who protected Clementine but he didn't make it. He got bit and saved Clementine's life after being kidnapped, to make sure Lee didn't turn, Clementine shot Lee so he wouldn't feel any pain. He was a good man but he was a convicted killer back in the post-apocalypse. 'This yo Daddy, what a Bozo' Omid didn't close the door he just rushed to get near Michelle, a noise from the door made Michelle fatly shoot Omid in his Heart. Clementine started to cry and Christha came in the toilets with a loaded gun. 'I didn't mean to do it' Michelle drops the gun and puts her hands up. 'I didn't mean t-' Christha shoots Michelle in the stomach, Michelle moves against the wall and faints.**

**'Omid…. Omid' Christha started crying then she looks at Clementine. 'Clementine wait outside for a second' Clementine goes outside and waits. A gunshot was heard in the toilets.**


	2. 16 Months Later

**Chapter 2: 16 Month Later**

**Clementine is an 11 year with scars on her body and her whole self has changed. Along with Christha, her baby with an unknown status. Both of them survive without Omid now. In the dark and rainy woods, they set a little camp and Christha was cooking a Lamb. Christha has changed after Omid's death.**

**'Christha, talk to me' Clementine pleaded. Clementine looked at Christha and she was looking frozen. To change the subject she went back to cook the lamb.**

**'This will never work' Christha says. 'Look at this its pathetic, the wood is to wet to burn. At this rate we will be eating this for breakfast'**

**'What else can we do?' Clementine asked.**

**'Find something that can burn I don't know. It wont be easy In the dark and in the rain' she continues trying to cook. 'You should be doing this not me, tending a fire so you can cook to stay warm. Thats something you should be able to do Clementine otherwise' Christha looked down thinking of Omid and Lee but then she snapped out of it.**

**'Its really cold out here'**

**'Cold, talk to me about cold when we get to Wellington, the cold there will slow them down as they say. I'm going to get more wood' She ignored Clementine and left off into a dark forest path. Clementine takes her backpack and moved near the fire. She takes out a photograph of Lee and puts it aside, next she takes a picture of Kenny and his family and finally she got out a match to the light the wood with fire. Carefully, she turns on the match and moves the fire to the wood. It wasn't really working so she decided to ever, 1 burn the photo of Lee, 2 burn the picture of Kenny and his family or 3 look for more wood. She goes with option 3, she found a jack of wood and place it in the fire, finally it got surprisingly better but still not enough.**

**'Come on are kidding me' A voice of a man said in Christha's direction. Clementine followed that path to check if Christha was alright. She sneaks up quietly and eventually finding Christha with three men. These men were scavengers, scavengers who would take peoples stuff and destroy there homes. There names were, Winston the leader of that little group who wore a green hoodie and an assumed early 40s man. The second guy was Victor, theres nothing known about his life but he is a late 30s to early 40s man, he was the one pointing the gun at Christha. And finally Ralph, Ralph was good friends with Winston before the outbreak now they scavenge supplies from people together as a successful group but cruel at the same time.**

**'You're obviously with someone. Its been so long, wheres your group?' Winston asked.**

**'I'm by myself' Christha lied.**

**'Bull crap' Victor said.**

**'She lying' Ralph said.**

**'Cut to the crap lady' Victor started reloading his gun. Right then, Clementine knew she had to do something immediately. To distract them, Clem threw a rock at Winston and then he notices Clementine.**

**'Get the girl' Victor said. Winston tires dashing after Clem.**

**'Christha run!' Clementine said. Christha starts running and a gun shot was heard.**

**In the woods Winston was still chasing after Clementine, she manages to hide behind a tree. 'Where are you stupid girl' Clem was easily offended by Winston's words so she runs to a clear path. 'Get back here' Winston manages to follow Clementine so she slide's through a little wood log. 'Come the hell out!' Winston gets mad for her lack of cooperation so he starts charging at Clementine and she ends pushed down. Winston picks her up and Clem starts struggling. 'Stop it already' Clementine bites Winston's finger and he ends up screaming which attracts zombies. Clementine avoids them and Winston steps on one of their feet and ends up falling down. He jumps on Clementine and grabs her.**

**'Leave me alone' Clementine said.**

**'Then stop struggling' Behind Winston was a Zombie so Clem moves Winston just to the side and then he gets bad luck. The Zombie bites his neck then he dies. Clementine moves away but more of them come so she moves back and finds a rock, she throws the rock at one and only one Zombie. She has no options but suddenly behind her was a water way. She falls in the water and ends up almost drowning.**


	3. Alone

**Chapter 3: Alone**

**Clementine washed up to shore with no sign on help. Clementine was cold and starving, she was also missing Christha. She stood up to find some help and food.**

**'Hello!' She yelped for help. Clementine sees a boat in the water but it wasn't salvageable. Clementine walks past it and she comes across an broken ladder that goes to higher ground. Clementine climbs up and makes it up top. On top there where a lot of dead trees and bushes. Clementine was carefully walking through the forest path. She scares away birds and gets tensely scared. She jumps above a log and heres a noise in the bush. Clementine gasps as she heres the noise, she keeps moving in the path and spots a dog in a bush. The dog looks at Clementine gently and Clementine pets the dog. The dog moves to the path and She follows it. 'Hey wait' She follows the dog to a camp. The camp was ruined, scavenged maybe. Clementine seized, she walked around the area and found holes in tents, buckets and even an RV. She looked inside the RV and found a box, it only have had a photo of a family which makes her saddened of the loss of her family and Lee. She soon leaves the RV and scatters around an garbage bin. She eventually finds a can of beans but unfortunately she couldn't open it with her bare hands. She looks back to the dog and kneels down, he had a collar and it reads 'Sam'. But suddenly Sam starts barking and heading towards a tree. 'Hey Sam, where are you going' She follows him and saw what Sam was barking at. A zombie was tied up a tree, it had a knife on the side of its arm. Obviously this person was trying to cut out the bite. 'Cutting out the bite, that never works' Clementine picks up a sharp wooden log and stabs the zombie in the head. It didn't die so she knocks it out again while roaring at her. She succeeded the attempt to kill and prospered herself into deep peace. Clem takes out the knife from the dead zombie. 'Lets eat Sam' Clementine finds a log to sit at and Sam sits patiently in front of her for food. She cuts of the top of the can of beans and throws the foil away. She first puts down food for Sam and he eats it. Clementine eats from the can and feels happy that she wasn't alone but unfortunately Sam wasn't really patient, so he runs up to Clementine and bites he arm. 'Hey!' Clementine yelled. She kicks the dog away behind the log but Sam didn't come back at all. Clem stood up and noticed Sam was empaled by a dead tree. Clementine felt bad and she didn't want him to feel any pain so she had to put it out of his misery. Sam cried and cried until finally, Clementine stabs him with her knife and dies peacefully.**

**A few minutes later, Clementine had the struck of laze and infection from the dog bite. She sat behind a log, she needed medical assistance but zombies lurked around the area. Clementine stood up and walked slowly and a zombie growled and got closer to her. It grabbed her and they both fell, it reached out to bite Clementine but a man came out of nowhere and slashes of the zombie's head with an machete. An other zombie came behind the man and an old man shoots an cross at it.**

**'Grab her and lets go' The old man said. The other man picked up Clementine and she watches as zombies chase them.**

**Finally after all the nonsense, they settled in the middle of the woods for a minute. 'I think we are safe' The old man said.**

**'Yeah' The other man said. They both started looking at Clementine. 'Hey are you alright?' he asked. Clementine's vision was blurred and the bite was weakening her.**

**'I think so' The group kept following a path.**

**'What are you doing out here?' The old man asked Clementine.**

**'Where are you're people?' The other man said.**

**'We were attacked by a couple of men'**

**'Did these folks mention what they where after?' The old man said.**

**'They might of wanted food, we were cooking a weasel'**

**'They attacked you for a weasel, damn thats low. Well I'm Luke and this old fella is Pete' Luke said. Luke has orange and brownish hair and a nice smile. Pete is and early old man but he has good aim but a serious face.**

**'Hi there' Pete said.**

**'Hello, I'm Clementine'**

**'Its nice too meet you Clementine, but for now we are going to take you to our camp. We have a doctor and it looks like you need some-' Suddenly Luke drops Clementine and notices the bite.**

**'What, what is it?' Pete asked seriously.**

**'She's been bit man of crap what are we going to do'**

**'No it was a dog!'**

**'I didn't see a dog Clementine' Pete said.**

**'It was, I swear!' Clementine cried. Luke and Pete looked at each other once again.**

**'Alright lets see it' Pete said.**

**'No no it could be dangerous' Luke said tensely.**

**'Whats dangerous and Lurker or a girl' Luke had no answer to that come back. Pete opens Clementines sleeve and looks at the bite. Clementine looked furiously at Luke.**

**'Hey don't look at me like that you're the one thats bit here' Luke said. 'Hows the bite? Is it like she says?'**

**'No, darn hard to say. So where is this dog' Pete said.**

**'I killed it'**

**'What, a dog shows up to bite you and you kill it?'**

**'What would you have done?' Pete asked Luke.**

**'I don't know'**

**'Clementine, look me in the eye and tell you got bit by a dog' Pete told Clementine. She did so and cried: I'M TELLING THE TRUTH.**

**'Okay then lets go Luke'**

**We followed the path again and reached a double story house. With waiting survivors at the porch but Clementine faints.**

**'Oh no' Luke says.**


	4. In The Shed

**Chapter 4: In The Shed**

**Authors Note: Sorry I didn't upload in a while, I have been busy**

**Clementine wakes up on the ground with a few people arguing in front of her. **

**'No, not again. not what happened last time' A man with a cap said.**

**'Can someone tell what the hell is going on?' A pregnant woman said. **

**'Can everyone just calm down' Pete says. **

**'But she could be with Carver' The pregnant woman said.**

**Clementine stood up and tried to dash away but the man with a cap shot at her and missed. Pete grabs the gun of the man. 'Wheres you manners son'**

**'I ain't your son!' **

**Luke came up to Clementine. 'Don't worry we have a doctor' He walks away and a Hispanic man comes up to Clementine.**

**'Can I see your arm?' he said. Clementine did so. 'It doesn't look like a lurker bite'**

**'Please it was a dog, stitch my arm up'**

**'Its to risky. I say we lock her in the shed' **

**'Please help me, if my arm doesn't get stitched, it will get infected'**

**'Can we cut her arm off?' Pete said.**

**Clementine gasped. 'That will make it worse for her'**

**'Alright we will lock her in the shed' **

**Suddenly a girl opens the door from inside the house. 'Who she?' she said.**

**'Stay inside Sarah' The doctor said.**

**'Lets go kid' the man with the hat said. He waved his gun to the shed just to the side of the house at Clementine. As she was saddened, she looked down the ground as the three men took her there.**

**'I'm not going to be cleaning the shed when its all messed up' The pregnant woman said.**

**As Clementine was in the shed, she examined it but there wasn't much supplies for her arm. She decided to look for a weapon to open the door luckily, there was a block of plywood covering a broken wall. She tried pulling it off but she ended getting splinters. Instantly, she didn't know that there was a work kit on a shelf of the shed. She thought there was nothing in the shed that could work but she finally found out there was a ladder going up to the shelf. She stood on it and saw a hammer. She tried reached it but the wooden shelf had fallen on the shelf to the floor grunting and panting. Under the shelf, she took the hammer stood up and pried open the ply wood. She crawled through the broken wall and ascended into the house. **

**Authors Note: Sorry if this chapter is short, leave a review or follow and like. Read my Lurking Dead story please.**


End file.
